Submersible lights are used to illuminate a body of water, such as a lake, pond, canal and so forth, to attract fish and other aquatic wildlife for fishing and/or for aesthetic pleasure. Conventional permanent underwater lights are normally mounted to a boat or dock. However, there are also portable or free standing submersible lights that are held in place by a power cord and a weight. A problem with such conventional free standing submersible lights is perfecting the placement of the light in the water, and more specifically adjusting the height of a bulb portion of the submersible light in relation to the surface of the water and the water floor. This is normally accomplished by estimating the required length of power cord to place the bulb portion under the surface of the water and then attaching a weight to the power cord at the estimated distance from the bulb portion. The weight is currently attached by tying the weight to the cord.
However, this conventional method can cause three problems. The first problem is that if the estimated length of cord is incorrect, then the weight must be pulled out of the water and reattached to the power cord which can cause installation of the submersible light to be time consuming. The second problem is that the electrical power cord can become loosened from the weight thereby causing the submersible light to float to the surface of the water and requiring that the weight be more firmly attached to the electrical power cord. The third problem is that the weight can become completely detached from the electrical power cord, thereby requiring that an individual to dive into the water to retrieve the weight or face a complete loss of the weight.
Therefore, a need exists for a submersible floating light having a weighted base that securely clamps onto a power cord and allows an individual to easily adjust the length of electrical power cord between the weighted base and a bulb portion of the submersible light.